


Beautiful Necklace for a Beautiful Lady

by novaiya



Series: Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: Out of all the days possible, Dutch is away on your birthday. How is he going to make it up to you when he comes back?
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Series: Birthday Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212200
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful Necklace for a Beautiful Lady

You were a bit disappointed that on your birthday, out of all the days possible, Dutch was out. He rarely went out. You were looking forward to spending your only free day with him, but it seemed that fate had other plans. Instead of letting sorrow consume you, you decided to make the best of the day and spend it in the company of your friends.

It was starting to get dark by the time Dutch came back. You were sitting at the main campfire, singing and laughing with Karen, Uncle, Sean and Tilly. Javier had his guitar out, strumming a different combination of chords, and the rest of you followed with him, singing bits and pieces of random songs that would come to mind. 

A tap on your shoulder pulled you out of the party. You turned around, seeing Arthur.

“Dutch wants to see you,” he said.

You didn’t notice when Dutch came back, too busy having fun with your comrades. You thanked Arthur before excusing yourself, much to Karen’s dismay, and going over to Dutch’s tent.

The same feeling of bitterness that you felt in the morning bubbled up once again as you came closer to Dutch’s tent. You felt stupid for feeling this way though; you had no claim on Dutch. He wasn’t your partner. The two of you had been friendly, and even though you had feelings towards him, he didn’t owe you anything, especially his time.

“Dutch?” you said when you reached his tent, the flaps of it closed.

“Come in,” he said, instantly recognizing your voice.

His back was turned towards you when you entered. He was fidgeting with something, you couldn’t tell what.

“Now, could you be so kind as to turn around for me,” he said.

You eyed his back wearily, but did so, turning around, your back straight and your head held high.

You could feel him walking towards you, the sound of his steps approaching till he was right behind you. Electricity shot straight through you as you felt his hand, cold but soft, on the crook of your neck. You held down a moan that was threatening to leave your lips, and instead, bent your neck, giving him more space for whatever it is he wanted to do. 

From where you were standing, you couldn’t see it, but Dutch smiled at your reaction. He brought his lips closer to your neck, his breath fanning over your skin.

“Sorry I couldn’t be with you today,” he said before planting a light kiss on your neck.

You couldn’t help but moan at the action, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

“’s okay,” you managed to say, your eyes closed.

He planted a few more kisses along your exposed neck, leaving you moaning and writhing in front of him before retreating. 

You felt him shuffle behind you before you felt something cold lay on your neck. You went to touch it with your hand. A necklace. It felt heavy against your collarbone, and with your fingers you could feel a few stones on it.

When he secured it on the back of your neck, Dutch turned you around, looking over your face and then at the necklace on your neck. 

“A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady,” he said.

He took your hand in his, bringing you to one of the crates by his bed where a mirror stood. You took a moment to look over it; it was gold, with a big turquoise stone in the middle, and a few smaller red gems around it. It both looked and felt expensive, and it made you realize why Dutch was out for the most part of the day today.

“Do you like it, my dear?”

You turned around, looking at Dutch, and instead of answering with words, you answered with a kiss. Dutch’s hands were instantly on you, holding you close to him and deepening the kiss. Your eyes almost rolled back when you felt his tongue invade your mouth, gliding against yours. His hands were on your hips, and yours on his vest, feeling that if you let go, you would fall down from the intensity of the kiss. All of your senses were filled with Dutch; the smell of his cologne, the feeling of his vest under your fingers, of his tongue in your mouth. You couldn’t focus on anything but him as your mind became hazy.

Finally, the two of you broke apart, partly due to the need for air and partly due to the sound of the party that grew louder and louder outside the tent.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dutch said with a smile.

You chuckled. “I love it.”

The two of you fixed yourself up, making sure you looked presentable and not out of breath before going back to the people.

“Shall we?” Dutch said as he offered you his hand. You took it, and the two of you went out, joining the rest of the gang in the celebratory party.

**Author's Note:**

> novaiya.tumblr.com


End file.
